P A T C H W O R K
by mayacchi
Summary: A hundred stories in a hundred days. Day 17: Sensei berambut pirang itu cinta pertama Aomine. Day 18: Kise membungkuk, menyodorkan selembar surat berisikan perasaannya. Day 19: "Aomine?" "Kise... Sensei?" Day 20: "Selamat kalau begitu." Ada kecanggungan pada ucapan Aomine, Kise menyadari itu. Day 21: Aku suka kamu. Aomine berbalik dan dia menangis. —m a y a c c h i.
1. Patchwork 1

_One hundred stories in a hundred days._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Day 1—**_**Shiny**_

_Aku akan membunuh diriku_.

Ya.

Hampir.

Kalau saja orang itu tidak mengintrupsi kedua kakiku yang melangkah mendekati pinggiran atap gedung tua ini.

_Damn_!

Seharusnya tidak ada siapapun di sini. Selain aku.

Mataku menyipit. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Agar membuat dia tahu kalau yang dilakukannya itu membuatku merasa terganggu.

Dia.

Orang tanpa nama—_yang demi apapun, aku tidak akan pernah mau tahu siapa namanya_—itu mendekat. Hanya berhenti sekitar lima atau enam kaki dari sini. Masih memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana jeans usangnya. Dia memandangku.

Dan, demi Tuhan. Matanya itu seolah mengolok. Mengejek. Menantangku untuk segera lompat.

Aku menelan ludah.

Dia masih menunggu.

Angin mengisi kekosongan jarak di antara kita berdua.

Dagunya bergedik. "Sakit."

_Huh?_

"Rasanya pasti akan _sangat_ sakit sekali kalau kau terjun dari sini. _Well_. Kalau kau tidak langsung mati."

Dia berjinjit. Memajukan punggungnya ke depan agar dapat melihat dasar gedung yang jauhnya beberapa belas meter di bawah sana.

Aku mengikuti pandangannya. Mengirim tatapanku ke bawah sana.

Hanya ada aspal parkiran yang sudah lama tidak terurus. Tanaman ilalang tumbuh di sana-sini. Dan beberapa tong sampah yang dibiarkan begitu saja di pinggiran jalan. Berantakan.

"Jadi?"

Dia masih menunggu. Dan aku merasa gagu.

Bagian ujung sepatu _kats_ku mencium pinggiran tebing. Ya. Begini rasanya. Adrenalin yang seolah menarik semua darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, menuju ke satu titik. Ujung kaki.

_Ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang harus aku lakukan_.

Aku yakin.

Lalu,

Aku menggeleng.

"_No_."

Jangan coba menghalangiku.

Suaraku terdengar membosankan. Dramatis. Berlebihan. Remaja yang dilanda kecemasan. Merasa ditinggalkan. Merasa tidak dicintai.

Aku memandang dasar yang berada beberapa belas meter jauh di bawah sana, sebelum kembali pada sosok tinggi berkulit _tan _di belakang.

"Aku punya sekotak _pizza_, beberapa kaleng bir dan makanan ringan yang tidak mungkin aku habiskan sendirian."

Mataku masih memandangnya lurus melalu bahu kiriku.

Dia menghela napas. Merasa percuma karena tahu aku tidak paham dari maksud perkataannya.

"_Jadi—" _dia memberi penekanan pada kata itu "—mau bantu untuk menghabiskannya?"

Ibu jarinya menunjuk sudut lantai yang berada di samping pintu keluar. Ada sekantong plastik putih besar yang digeletakan begitu saja.

Aku bahkan tidak perlu meyakinkan diriku untuk melakukan ini.

Punggungku menegang, dan aku mengambil satu langkah mundur. Disusul kaki kiri yang menuruni undakan pinggiran atap gedung.

"_Aomine_."

Huh?

Aku berkedip. Berhenti setelah benar-benar turun dari undakan atap gedung.

"Namaku Aomine."

Dan aku mengangguk.

Nama.

Namaku.

"Kise."

.

.

.

**Days **_**—Presupposition**_

"Aominecchi. Sini!"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari game basket _PS3_, kepada Kise yang menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya. Dia duduk bersila di atas sofa merah pada ruang tivi apartemen aku. Dengan setelan piyama bergambar kelinci merah muda di sekelilingnya.

Matanya terlihat lelah. Tapi masih menyunggingkan senyuman. Kali ini terasa berbeda.

Kami sudah resmi bersama-sama hampir, _uhm_, dua tahun—tiga tahun, mungkin?

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Aku mulai panik. Setelah menekan tombol _pause_ pada _joystick, _aku bergabung duduk pada sofa merah itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku," Dia menjeda. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jari-jari itu menggaruk punggung tangan kirinya. _Hell_. Itu ciri-ciri kalau dia sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting_—atau sangat penting, atau sangat amat penting sekali—_yang manapun itu aku tidak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana…"

Tapi dia sudah memulai, _kan?_

Aku menaruh tanganku di lututnya, berharap wajahku terlihat meyakinkan. "Kise. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kise menatap lurus_—langsung_—kepadaku. Membuat hatiku berdetak tidak sempurna, tergagap, ketika mata itu seolah menelan habis kemampuan pandanganku.

"Aomine,"

Aku menelan ludah.

"…Aku hamil."

Hamil.

_Hamil?_

_What—hamil?_

Untuk beberapa lama, entah bagaimana, aku bisa percaya dengan pernyataannya itu. Kemudian realisasi muncul, ketidakmungkinan oleh kemampuan _anatomi_nya seolah memukul telak otak aku.

"Kise—_Fuck__! _Berani-beraninya kau." Aku menggeram.

Dan dia tertawa. Tawa yang cukup kencang dan terdengar renyah.

"Tampangmu! _Oh God!_ _Priceless!_"

"Aku pikir kau minta putus. _Dasar idiot!_"

Kise berhenti tertawa dan mendorongku jatuh di atas bantalan sofa. Merangkak naik dan tangannya menangkup wajahku. Memandangku seperti aku menembak anak anjing kesayangan Kuroko. "Jangan bodoh."

Mana mungkin bisa membalas perkataannya ketika ciuman menghentikan bibirku.

.

.

.

.

**Day 3**_**—Sickness**_

Dia menangis setiap kali kita berhubungan intim, atau setelah berhubungan intim.

Aku tidak pernah bisa marah. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan efek dari pengobatannya. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol hormonnya. Tapi, aku bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Sementara dia mandi, aku menyelinap keluar menuju balkon kamar kami. Membiarkan celana jinsku menggantung pada pinggul tanpa perlu mengancingnya, aku menyalakan rokok. Malam ini terasa lembab, suasana terasa mencekik setalah diguyur hujan sejak sore tadi.

Meski begitu, cukup tenang untuk sekedar duduk dan menghabiskan sebatang rokok di sini.

Tidak ada tangisan. Tidak ada kanker. Yang ada hanya hawa dingin yang lembab, asap dan keheneningan.

Pintu slide terbuka di belakang aku.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu.

"Kau tahu, aku minta maaf."

Dia berbisik.

Aku merasakan jemarinya menyisir helaian biru pendek di kepalaku. Mengingatkanku kalau dia pernah bilang betapa dia tertarik dengan rambut biru tua ini.

Padahal aku tidak.

Jadi aku bilang, "Besok kita pergi ke mall."

"Ya?"

"Ayo beli kamera yang kau mau itu."

Kecupan diterima di pipi kananku.

.

.

.

**Day 4—**_**a Time Bomb  
**_

Tiga bulan setelah operasi pengangkatan kankernya, kami duduk di meja yang sama. Pada café yang sama. Bahkan menu yang sama. Kopi yang belum tersentuh itu mengepulkan uap tipis di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, ada sebuah _muffin_ _cinnamon_ yang belum dimakan.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak sama adalah aku mulai berhenti merokok. Untuknya.

Kise duduk di seberang. Mengambil _muffin _manis itu dan mengantarkan ke hadapan bibirnya. Menggigit menjadi potongan kecil dan mengunyahnya pelan. Seolah menikmati tiap rasa yang muncul untuk diingat.

Terapi harus dilakukannya setelah pengangkatan kanker dari otaknya. Meski dengan obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsi, berat badannya mulai bertambah. Kise mulai pergi bermain basket, _ke gym_ atau ke pantai.

Ini hampir mengerikan betapa dia terlihat sehat dari luar sementara ada sebuah bom yang bersembunyi dan menunggu manis untuk meledak di tengkoraknya.

"Aku masih _bertahan_,"

Ada perasaan kecewa dari perkataannya.

Aku memesan _muffin_ lain untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Day 5**_**—The Truth**

"Aku sayang Aominecchi."

Sebenarnya dia bisa menunggu setelah keluar dari bagian makanan beku dari _mini market_ untuk mengatakan itu.

Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam usang dan _t-shirt_ putih lama milikku. Terlihat kebesaran. Aku menghiraukan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya atau bagaimana pucat kulitnya sekarang.

Dia tersenyum.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada keranjang belanjaan kami. Telapak tanganku mulai terlihat putih. Isi perutku terasa mual dan aku lupa tentang kanker yang mulai menggerogoti otaknya, kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 6—**_**Spending More Time**_

Dia mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Dia mulaii mencatat apa saja yang dia lakukan atau terjadi pada jurnal kecilnya. Meninggalkan beberapa _notes_ kecil di sekitar apartemen kami.

Sebuah hadiah kecil berupa cincin perak aku berikan saat ulang tahunnya.

Saat aku ulang tahun, dia memberikan sebuah album tebal.

Aku benci difoto, jujur.

Namun aku terkejut saat tahu dia mengumpulkan foto yang hampir semuanya berisi kami berdua. Sosok balita yang menangis sambil mengenakan popok. Bocah SD yang baru saja kehilangan gigi susunya. Saat masih sama-sama mengenakan seragam_ Generation of Miracle_s. Semua perjalanan, hingga kami lulus SMA dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Potongan lirik, kutipan, tiket bioskop dan konser: apa saja—segela sesuatu yang pernah kita lakukan bersama-sama, diabadikan di sini. Di album bersampul kulit biru tua ini.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua itu dari awal kita jadian." Sampainya. Dia mencium pipiku. " Selamat ulang tahun, Aominecchi."

Aku menariknya ke dalam perlukan eratku. Memposisikan wajahnya tepat di dadaku, dan aku membenamkan wajahku pada perpotongan leher-pundaknya.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan kepadaku kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuatku segila ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 7—**_**Glitters**_

"_Mungkin aku tidak akan bertahan setelah operasi kedua ini."_

Perkataan Kise benar.

Operasi kedua itu berujung pada pemakaman.

Hampir semua teman-temannya, mulai dari yang aku kenal hingga tidak, semua hadir pada pemakamannya. Aku hanya duduk pada salah satu kursi yang disiapkan oleh rumah duka. Aku menunduk, memandang kamera digital miliknya yang berada pada genggaman tangan kananku.

Ayah Kise tersenyum kepadaku dengan mata bengkak lalu menepuk pundakku. Memberitahu kalau aku boleh main ke rumah kapan saja.

Beberapa teman-teman seprofesi Kise memandangku kasihan dan penuh iba dari mejanya.

Memang kenapa kalau aku tidak mengenakan setelan hitam seperti mereka. Hanya mengenakan celana jeans usang dan t-shirt yang dikenakan Kise terakhir kali sebelum operasi itu dilakukan. Keadaanku sungguh terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tidak bercukur atau tidur selama beberapa hari.

Aku kosong. Aku bisa saja berubah menjadi ganas pada setiap detik. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku.

Aku mulai merasa muak dan tidak tahan dengan semua pandangan menjijikkan yang ditujukan kepadaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengendarai mobil kembali ke apartemenku.

Menghabiskan sisa bir yang ada di kulkas.

Menelpon ibuku yang sudah beberapa lama ini tidak kuhubungi.

"Aomine? _Sayang_… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia sudah tahu. Aku berani bersumpah kalau dia sudah tahu soal kematian Kise.

"Kau kenapa?"

_Oh God._ Jangan.

"Jangan biarkan Ayah mati."

"_Sayang?_ Aomine, kau membuat Ibu takut—"

Aku menutup telepon. Panggilan terus berdering setelah itu.

Aku terlalu _mabuk_ untuk membuka kaleng bir lain.

Aku melihat album foto itu berulang-ulang.

Hingga tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa.

Aku bermimpi. Aku tahu aku bermimpi karena _di sana_ Kise masih hidup.

Dia tertawa.

Aku bertanya apakah dia senang.

"Tentu saja tidak_. Bodoh_." Balasnya. Sederet gigi itu terlihat putih.

Ketika aku bangun, realita menghujam pikiranku berkali-kali. Membuatku memuntahkan semua isi perutku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya. Ya. Ya.

Dilanjutin apa enggak, ya? Kasih tahu ya kalau emang perlu dilanjutin.

Ini AoKise pertama saya.

Hahaha.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, meninggalkan review dan menekan tombol fav atau alert.

Salam, mayacchi.


	2. Patchwork 2

_a hundred stories in a hundred times_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 8**_**—Superhero**_

Kise cilik yang bahkan belom fasih mengucapkan kata 'R', menegakkan tubuhnya dengan posisi siap menyerang. Melotot tajam pada sekelompok anak nakal dari kelas sebelah.

Kelas baru saja dibubarkan dan bangunan SD itu mulai sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua murid yang bertahan karena tugas piket yang belum selesai.

"Kalau belani, jangan main keloyokan!"

Kise berteriak. Tangan kirinya bertekuk pada pinggang, sedangkan yang kanan menunjuk satu-satu murid laki-laki yang dia tahu dari kelas 2-A.

Empat atau lima murid cowok nakal itu langsung berlari menjauhi Kise dan Aomine—yang sayangnya, dia jatuh tersungkur sembari melindungi sesuatu dalam pelukannya.

Setelah merasa mereka semua sudah menjauh dan menghilang di belokan menuju lapangan sepak bola, Kise bergegas membalik badan.

Berjongkok pada teman sekelas sekaligus anak tetangga rumahnya yang sering mengajak Kise untuk main di lapangan dengan teman serumahnya yang lain. Aomine masih duduk di atas tanah. Kaos olah raga putih yang dia kenakan kotor karena tanah kemerahan yang menempel di sana-sini. Dia sendiri sibuk membersihkan batu-batu kecil yang bergesekan dengan sikut kirinya.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak meringis kesakitan di hadapan Kise—di hadapan orang yang paling tidak mau melihat dirinya kesakitan dan merasa lemah.

"Aominecchi tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah itu mengangguk.

Kise tidak bertanya apa-apa saat melihat Aomine bangkit sembari membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna kuning dengan gambar anak kucing.

Merasa temannya itu memandang benda yang dia pegang, Aomine juga ikutan melihat benda yang tadinya ingin direbut oleh anak-anak nakal dari kelas sebelahnya. Bocah cowok berambut biru itu menelan air ludahnya, sebelum mengantarkan kado yang sudah dia siapkan dari dua minggu lalu, ke depan wajah Kise percis.

"Untukmu!"

"He?"

"Kado." Aomine menambahi. "Kau ulang tahunkan? Kemarin? Aku dengar dari Kuroko. Maaf, terlambat."

Kise terpukau. Matanya membulat, bibirnya terbuka dan ada semburat merah muda di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Aomine sendiri tidak berani memandang Kise karena malu dengan warna merah yang berebutan muncul di wajah _tan_nya.

"Telima kasih," Kise menerima kado itu dengan senang hati. Kemudian mendekapnya erat di depan dada. Lalu sebuah imbalan diterima Aomine. "Aominecchi."

Kecupan singkat di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 9**—_**The Gift**_

Musim gugur.

Teman sekelas Kise memandangnya dengan tatapan iri, penasaran dan ingin bertanya.

Mereka tidak menyangka kalau bocah berambut pirang itu mengenakan sebuah sweater basket berwarna biru—oranye yang membuat Kise tidak bisa menahan senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya dari tadi.

Dia bangga, tentu.

Kise mengenakan sweater basket yang di suka, juga ada bubuhan tanda tangan dari pemain basket favoritnya. _Exclusive _diberikan hanya di sweater ini.

Tentu saja dia bangga.

Dan ada ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya mengingat siapa yang memberikan sweater ini.

Ya. Dia memang sudah tidak sabar untuk memakai sweater favoritnya ini pas musim semi atau musim dingin.

Apalagi yang memberikannya adalah Aomine.

Kise tersenyum lebar saat duduk di bangku kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 10**_**—Don't Touch!**_

"Kise! Bawa turun baju kotormu!"

Ibu Kise berteriak dari samping tangga. Tidak lama, Kise turun sambil membawa sekeranjang baju kotor dari kamarnya.

Kise mengikuti Ibunya menuju mesin cuci yang berada di bagian belakang apartemennya ini, meski terlihat agak kesulitan saat berjalan karena tinggi keranjang baju kotornya itu hanya sebatas dada tinggi badannya saat itu.

"Taruh sini," Ibunya itu menunjuk ke samping keranjang baju kotor lain.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, dia hendak kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton acara tivi _tokusatsu_ favoritnya. Baru saja membalik badan, tiba-tiba tangan Ibunya menepuk pundak Kise.

"Yang ini juga, Kise."

Kise langsung membalik badan. Mundur menjauh dari Ibunya yang berjalan menghampiri dia.

"Enggak usah."

Alis Ibunya berkedut. Oh. Tidak. Kise tahu itu bukan bertanda bagus.

"Kise," dia mulai panik. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau sweater ini dicuci. Paling tidak jangan dulu. "Cepat lepaskan sweatermu itu."

Ada nada menuntut dari perkataan Ibunya tersebut. Siapapun di rumahnya, bahkan Ayahnyapun, tidak dapat membantah kalau Ibunya sudah berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"Tapi Ibu—"

"Kise."

"Aku baru saja—"

"Satu."

"Aku suka sweater ini—"

"Dua."

"Ini dari Aominecchi—"

"Tiga."

Kesabaran Ibunya sudah habis. Dia langsung melepaskan sweater favorit Kise secara paksa. Kise sendiri hanya bisa memandang pasrah sweater biru – oranye kesayangannya bergabung dengan baju kotor di mesin cuci.

_Well_.

"Sweatermu hanya berpisah selama satu jam. Kau bisa memakainya lagi setelah itu."

Ibu pergi keluar dari ruang belakang apartemennya tanpa mengindahi Kise yang memandang horror baju-bajunya yang berputar-putar di dalam mesin cuci, dari kaca bulat di bagian depan mesin cuci itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 11—**_**Sorry**_

Dan, ketika naik ke kelas empat, Kise membalas kado yang diberikan Aomine saat ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu. Dia menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama untuk memutuskan kado apa yang akan dia berikan saat Aomine ulang tahun nanti.

Dia tidak punya ide apapun.

Aomine suka segalanya.

Dia suka basket—sangat. Dia juga suka _tokusatsu_ yang sering ditonton bersama-sama baik di rumah Kise atau rumahnya saat hari minggu. Dia juga suka Batman. Ah. Dia bahkan suka dengan anime _Candy Candy_—hanya Kise yang tahu hal ini.

Makanya sangat sulit bagi Kise untuk memutuskan kado apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan untuk Aomine.

Kise memberitahu Aomine kalau dia ingin bertemu dengannya di taman bermain dekat tempat tinggal mereka setelah Aomine pulang sekolah nanti.

Aomine duduk di atas kepala miniatur gajah itu. Ada Momoi juga Kuroko yang duduk di undakan depan sana. Tidak lama, Aomine merosot melalui perosotan berbentuk belalai gajah, dan mendekati dua temannya.

"Oi. Aomine, ada apa?" bocah perempuan berambut merah muda itu bertanya dari sebelah Aomine, mencolek dia di bagian lengan.

"Bukan!" Aomine menggerutu, dan menepis tangan itu menjauh.

"Bukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _pinky_." Gumamnya jengkel sembari menendang bagian kecil dengan kakinya, mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari Kuroko di seberangnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak baru berambut pirang itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Kise." Kuroko menjawab. Momoi mengangguk, lalu kembali menghadap Aomine.

"Ada masalah dengan si _blondy _itu?" Momoi menengklengkan kepalanya, penasaran.

Masih tidak menerima penjelasan apa-apa dari temannya, Momoi melanjutkan. "Aku sering melihatmu bermain dengan dia dari kelas dua. Dan kelihatannya, kalian tidak saling membenci, seperti yang kau teriakkan setiap kali kita membahas bocah itu."

"Aku tidak harus menjelaskan apapun." Aomine membela, sengit.

"Mulai berteman dekat dengan dia, huh, _Aominecchi_."

Momoi sengaja meniru cara Kise memanggil Aomine dengan sebutan; _Aominecchi. _Dia mengejek, dan sepertinya Aomine tidak suka.

"Diam, Momoi! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Aomine mendesis ke arahnya, marah. Mata biru dingin itu menyipit membentuk garis celah kecil. "Mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengan bocah seperti dia!? Dia itu cengeng. Tidak berguna! Bahkan permainan basketnya lebih buruk dari bocah berumur tiga tahun yang baru belajar melempar barang! Tidak ada untungnya! _Aku benci dia!_"

Dia menggeram. Mengejutkan kedua temannya bahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyangka telah mengatakan semua itu dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

Momoi mendelik, melempar pandangan dengan Kuroko yang hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. Aomine sendiri sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang susah dia hirup.

Mereka tidak mendengar siapapun jalan mendekati mereka bertiga, hingga suara isakan yang ditahan terdengar. Aomine berbalik untuk menemukan sepasang mata coklat yang melebar, air mata penuh menggantung di kelopak bagian bawah sebelum akhirnya menetes satu persatu, menatapnya kaget, dikhianati, dan terluka.

Rasa bersalah dan malu langsung menyelimuti hati Aomine. Membuatnya kembali kesulitan menghirup udara dengan bebas.

"Ki—Kise…"

Aomine tergagap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membuat Kise mengerti kalau dia tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan itu semua. Dia sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

Tapi sebelum Aomine bergerak satu langkahpun, bocah berambut pirang itu melemparkan apa yang ada di tangannya ke kaki Aomine sebelum berbalik dan melarikan diri. Kise mencoba namun gagal menahan isak tangisnya.

Kepercayaan Kise kepada Aomine yang dia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya, hancur menjadi potongan puzzle kecil.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak usah berkata jahat seperti itu, Aomine." Momoi menghela napas lelahnya. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hanya bercanda."

"Itu benar, Aominecchi." Kuroko menambahi dengan reaksi monoton khasnya.

Si _bluenet _itu tidak mendengarkan mereka. Dia berjongkok untuk mengambil kado yang dilemparkan Kise. Perlahan-lahan dia menarik pita kuning dari bentuk simpulnya dan membuka kertas pembungkus kado berwarna bitu mengkilap itu. Jelas-jelas Kise meluangkan waktu hanya untuk membungkus kado ini agar terlihat rapih dengan hati-hati, membuat Aomine merasa semakin bersalah.

Namun yang membuatnya semakin merasa lebih jahat sekarang bahwa dia telah menyakiti seorang teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabat seperti itu.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung silver dengan liontin perak membentuk bola basket. Aomine pernah berkata kepada Kise bahwa selalu menginginkan kalung itu saat orang tua Kise mengajaknya ke mal sewaktu dia bermain ke rumah Kise.

_Maaf, Kise_. Aomine tahu dia sangat menyesal di dalam hatinya. _Aku akan menebusnya besok. Janji._ Aomine diam-diam bersumpah saat menyimpang kalung itu di dalam kepalan tangannya.

Tapi _besok_ yang Aomine maksud tidak pernah datang.

Keesokan harinya, Aomine mendapati bahwa Kise telah pindah, karena itulah dia tidak pergi ke sekolah kemarin hari. Aomine tidak tahu itu. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kise datang kemarin sore adalah untuk memberikan Aomine hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bocah laki-laki berambut biru sangat sedih, dan untuk pertama kali dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dia menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 12—**_**Forgiven**_

Setelah kata-kata menyakitkan yang dia dengar saat itu, pindah adalah satu hal yang membuatnya merasa senang dan aman.

Dia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan Aomine di sekolah esok harinya.

Sekarang sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak hari itu.

Kise mulai merasa tenang kalau dia tidak ingin menangis tiap kali mengingat permainan basket yang sering dimainkan oleh mereka berdua—_Aomine dan dirinya_—saat sore di hari jumat.

Oh.

Sejujurnya, betapa Kise merindukan saat-saat dimana dia memperebutkan bola bundar berwarna jingga yang memantul di lapangan basket dengan Aomine. Merindukan seringaian mengejek tiap kali bocah _tan _itu berhasil memasukan bolak ke dalam ring Kise.

Tapi Kise selalu menampik segala perasaan itu.

Itu hanya masa lalu.

Kise menghampiri temannya yang melambai dari barisan kursi penonton. Baru saja dia duduk di samping Kuroko dan temannya yang berambut merah tua, Kise membelalakan mata tidak percaya saat narator pertandingan itu memanggil nama sekolah yang akan bertanding hari ini.

Beberapa pemain dan seorang pelatih basket memasuki arena pertandingan.

Diantara pemain tersebut, Kise mendapati seseorang yang selama ini dia hindari ada di sana. Dia tidak ingin berada di sini. Kise sudah pergi begitu jauh dari masa lalu menyakitkan itu dan sekarang dia harus membuka pelan-pelan pintu yang menyimpan kalimat menyakitkan itu, membuatnya hanya merasakan perasaan dikhianati yang saat ini berhasil dia lupakan.

Kise bangkit dari kursinya ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan." Kuroko menoleh. Menatap Kise lurus tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kuroko bisa melihat guratan sakit hati dan kilauan gelap pada mata coklat Kise.

"Sudah waktunya kau memaafkan dia."

Kuroko benar. Kise tidak bisa terus berlari dari semua ini.

Kise menghela napas, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini, kan, Kurokocchi?"

Suara air minum yang tersedot melalu sedotan terdengar dari arah Kuroko. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Aomine saat tahu kau akan datang ke pertandingan ini." Kise diam. Kuroko menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meletakkan kembali minumannya pada kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Dia bergumam akan meminta maaf kepadamu setelah pertandingan ini. Meski tidak jelas. Tapi aku tahu."

Satu-dua kedipan. Jeda yang cukup lama.

Kise memisahkan kedua tangannya dari lipatan di depan dada. Satu mengepal erat di atas pahanya, satunya lagi menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Dia menelan air liurnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Oh. _Holly._

Kise gugup. Setelah bertahun-tahun, dia akan berbicara kembali dengan Aomine, setelah pertandingan.

Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok laki-laki yang kini terlihat jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kulitnya semakin terlihat gelap. Dan rambut birunya itu menggoda tangan Kise untuk segera menyisir helaian indah tersebut.

Cowok bernomor punggung lima itu menoleh ke arah bangku penonton. Matanya memindai kursi deretan ketiga dan berhenti pada satu titik. Kise. Menyeringai sebelum kembali pada intruksi sang pelatih.

Ya.

Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk saling memaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya!

Sebenernya ditiap bagian itu ga mesti saling berhubungan. Tapi, yah, kalau memang kalian membacanya seperti berhubungan, ga masalah. Hehehehe.

Kritik saran dan masukan masih ditunggu lho. /Twink twink/

Jaa, segini dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak entah itu cuma riview: Hay. Hallo. atau apapun. Allert atau Fav.

Semua notifikasi ditunggu yo. hahaha.

Dada!

i


	3. Patchwork 3

_A hundred stories in a hundred times_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 12—**_**Baikan**_

* * *

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah baikan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum seperti orang dungu.

Lalu Aominecchi. Ah. Jangan tanyakan dia. Tanggapannya hanya diam sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Ya. Begitulah." Aku semakin tersenyum lebar. Hampir menyeringai—atau memang sudah menyeringai. Teman kami berdua yang sering ikut tanding basket hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Dia menghela napas. Lega. "Kalau kalian berdua berantem terus—" dia menunjuk aku, yang masih tersenyum. Lalu Aominecchi yang, oh, perhatiannya sudah beralih ke arah anak SMP yang sedang seru-serunya bermain basket. Dia terlihat menggerutu—atau mengejek, entah lah yang mana saja—ketika melihat anak berbaju ungu itu gagal memasukan bola ke ring dengan gaya _dunk_ yang buruk "—aku yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Aomine."

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf."

"Kau tahu. Ditubruk saat sedang men_dribble_ bola, atau sengaja menghantamku dari samping saat menepis _dunk_ku, atau yang lebih parah dia pernah mendorongku tanpa sebab. " Ekspresinya berubah horror selama beberapa detik. "Dan dia bilang itu semua tidak sengaja. _Enggak masuk akal_."

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting kalian jangan bertengkar lagi."

Dia berlari. Menghampir empat temannya yang mulai memasuki lapangan basket lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 13—**_**Tuh 'kan! Mulai lagi.**_

* * *

.

Karena sekolah kami berbeda, aku dan Aominecchi jadi jarang pulang bareng seperti SD dulu. Untuk menyiasatinya, pesan singkatlah yang menjadi solusi kami berdua.

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat biasa. Tidak banyak kata basa-basi._ To the point_.

Kami melewati jalan yang lebih tinggi dari sungai di bawah sana. Meski sudah hampir jam enam, tapi langit masih cukup terang dengan warna jingga keabu-abuan. Aku sempat memperhatikan dua anak kecil yang terlihat gembira ketika saling berkejaran dengan sepeda berukuran sedang.

Aku bersenandung pelan. Menyanyikan _jingle _ iklan makanan ringan yang sering aku lihat di televise.

Aku terus melangkah. Tidak sadar kalau Aominecchi ternyata sudah berhenti ketika dia memanggil aku.

"Hey. Kise."

Dia menunjuk ke arah bawah sana. Ke arah tanah kosong pinggiran sungai yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput pendek.

Ada cowok-cewek (sepertinya mereka berpacaran) yang saling berpelukan. Aku mendekat supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tenang aja. Enggak ada yang lihat."

Mereka berdua semakin berpelukan—erat. Dan kemudian wajahku merona merah ketika cowok itu mencium pasangannya. Di bibir.

_What?_

_Enggak tahu apa ini jalanan umum? Enggak tahu malu!_

"Um. Hahaha."

Aku berbalik. Berjalan gugup bingung mau menarik pembicaraan apa setelah melihat adegan tidak sopan di tengah jalanan umum itu.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar—urm…" aku menelan ludah. Tenggorokanku terasa kering sedangkan wajahku mulai berkeringat. "… Tidak disangka."

"Kise."

"Ya?"

Grab!

_Ee?_

Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika merasakan tubuhku dipeluk dengan erat. Sangat erat oleh kedua tangan Aominecchi itu. Dan dadanya, dadanya itu terbentuk sempurna.

"E-eh? Aominecchi?"

Si Aominecchi ini bukannya menjawab malah semakin memelukku makin erat. Terlalu erat.

"Aominecchi!"

Aku mendorongnya. Kedua tangan itu akhirnya terlepas. Sedetik kemudian keheningan aneh malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Maaf."

Aku diam. Aominecchi kembali jalan. Meninggalkan aku yang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh dia dan juga aku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 14**_**—Bertengkar lagi**_**.**

* * *

.

Dia menolakku.

Ya. Sungguhan.

Aku membiarkan itu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan. Secara refleks.

"Ugh! _Damn!_"

Pasti Kise sekarang ini berpikir kalau aku hanya seorang _pervet _yang suka menggoda siswi SMA.

Ini tidak bagus.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?

"_Sial!_"

"Aomine! Kubilang oper bolanya, bukan melempar bolanya langsung ke wajahku!"

Hah?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 15—**_**Ini sudah yang kesekian kali**_

* * *

.

Aomine aneh.

Dari kemaren sore, dan sekarang sore juga, dia terlihat aneh.

Lagi-lagi menjauhiku.

Aku merasa apa yang terjadi kemarin sore itu masih mengganggunya. Masalah aku yang mendorongnya menjauh itu.

"Hey. Aominecchi. Aku ingin bicara?"

Kalau tidak ada salah satu yang mengalah, mau sampai kapan terus diam-diaman seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa."

"Huh?"

Aomine beranjak dari duduknya setelah mengikat tali sepatu basket hitam – merahnya sangat kencang, meraih tas rangsel yang ada di samping kaki bangku di samping lapangan basket, lalu mulai menjauhiku. Lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji."

Itu yang pertama.

Hari-hari berikutnya masih sama. Aominecchi masih menghindariku. Lama-lama aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

_Baiklah Aominecchi_. _Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan terus mengejarmu kalau itu yang harus aku lakukan_.

* * *

.-.-.

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

Aku berteriak. Memanggilnya dari tangga di lantai dua. Dia berbalik. Sempat beberapa detik kebingungan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, di sekolahnya.

"Kise? Apa—Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, Aominecchi."

"Tch!"

Lagi-lagi Aomine berjalan menghiraukanku. Seolah aku tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Aku mengikuti Aominecchi. Pantang menyerah.

Dia menggerutu. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aominecchi! Tunggu."

"Sudahlah, Kise. Aku ada latihan."

Bohong. Aku tahu Aomine.

"Tidak ada latihan basket dihari kamis, Aominecchi."

Perkataanku berhasil membuatnya berhenti. Dia sempat diam di sana. Tiga anak tangga di bawah posisiku berdiri. Pundaknya terlihat menegang.

"Apa?" dia bertanya. Bukan itu mauku.

Aku hanya ingin dia berbalik.

"Ini soal kemaren sore kan? Kau marah atau kesal karena waktu itu aku mendorongmu, kan."

Pundak Aomine menegang sekali lagi. Perlahan dia berbalik. Wajahnya tertuju kepadaku, namun matanya tidak menatapku.

Aku mengambil inisiatif. Mendekatinya. Mengetahui jarak di antara kita semakin menipis, dia terkaget. Aku maju selangkah, Aomine mundur selangkah.

Terus seperti itu.

"_Stop_!" tangan kanan Aomine terangkat. Mengisyaratkan aku agar aku berhenti. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memijat keningnya pelan-pelan. "Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau terus mendekat, aku akan menyentuhmu."

Aomine menggeleng. Dia terlihat kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aoimecchi—"

"Jangan. Kise. Kau—_damnit!—_aku bilang jangan mendekat, Kise." Dia mendesis. Mundur dua langkah menjauh dariku.

"Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Jika kau terus mendekat—"

"Tunggu!"

Aomine terus mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang. Hingga bagian belakang sepatunya menyentuh pinggiran anak tangga dan—

"_Whoa!_"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 16—**_**Lalu baikan lagi**_

* * *

.

"—Gah!"

Aomine sadarkan diri dengan rasa pening yang mengagetkannya. Matanya berputar dan bagian belakang kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti habis terbentur—wait! Dia kan jatuh dari tangga.

"_Kuso!_"

Dia masih berusaha bangun dari posisi terbaring meski kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"—necchi. Aominecchi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kise langsung membuka lebar-lebar tirai. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Aomine.

"Aku—_Damn_! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" Aomine meremas rambutnya.

"Maaf." Kise menarik kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Aomine, duduk di sana kemudian menunduk. Memandang kedua tangannya yang meremas celana abu-abu tuanya.

"Ha? Buat apa?"

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. "Aku memaksamu untuk mendengarkan ku."

"Bukan. Bukan begitu." Aomine membawa kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya sebelum menyisir kedua helaian rambut birunya ke belakang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin berbuat bodoh lagi. Oke. Berbuat konyol. Memelukmu tanpa sebebab seperti kemarin, misalnya."

Kise diam. Membiarkan Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau kau mulai membenciku—_shit —_aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Jangan bodoh." Aomine mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Kise. "Aku juga minta maaf. Saat kau memelukku kemarin, aku kaget dan nervous. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain menyuruhmu berhenti. Tapi…"

Tangan kanan Kise terlihat lebih kecil saat meremas tangan Aomine. Membuat kontras yang sangat kentara di antara dua warna kulit yang berbeda itu.

"... Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali."

"Oh." Aomine memperhatikan jemari lentik Kise yang mencengkram jari-jarinya. Hangat. Rasanya lucu saat Kise menggenggam tangannya seperti itu. Hangat bercampur gemelitik di harinya. Membuat air wajah Aomine bersinar beberapa tingkat. "Oke."

Kise tersenyum.

_Cup_.

"Aku sayang Aominecchi."

Aomine menggiring telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi yang tadi dikecup Kise.

Kise.

Menciumnya.

Dia.

Aominecchi.

Dia.

Kise.

KISE?

SUKA?

DIA?

"A-Aominecchi?! Kau tidak apa-apa? Hidungmu berdarah."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gyagyagyagya!

Gimana-gimana? Chap ini enggak lebay kan? Kan? Kan?

Masih ditunggu lho masukan, kritikan, saran, sumbangan, makanan dari kalian semua. Hahahahaha 8D.

Makasih banget buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak dengan menekan tombol review dan mengetikan sepatah – dua patah kata yang menyambung semangat saya. 83

Ne. Ne. Ne. chapter kali ini segini dulu ya.

Idenya ditabung lagi buat 84 hari lainnya. Kekekekeke.

Yoo. Salam, mayacchi /bufft/


	4. Patchwork 4

_A hundred stories in a hundred times_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 17**_**—Fifteen years old**_

* * *

.

Cinta pertama Aomine adalah guru Bahasa Jepang di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Saat itu dia yang sedang dihukum untuk mengepel koridor lantai dua, tidak sengaja melihat _sensei _berambut pirang yang sedang mengajar.

_Sensei_ itu menghadap ke papan tulis besar yang menggantung di muka kelas. Di samping kirinya jendela kelas sengaja di buka lebar agar angin yang masuk bisa menyejukan hawa hangat musim semi.

Helaian rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan efek keemasan saat terpapar cahaya matahari.

Dimata Aomine, _sensei_ itu seperti salah satu tokoh pangeran pada manga _shoujo_ milik Momoi. Berambut pirang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Dengan efek kemilau dari kelopak sakura yang masuk melalui celah jendela yang terbuka.

Saat _sensei_ itu berbalik badan, dada Aomine berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Dia pasti merona.

Dan _sensei _ itu menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari luar kelas. Dia menoleh, mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang mengamatinya dari koridor.

_Kise –_ _sensei_ berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mengirimkan senyuman ramah kepada muridnya itu.

Aomine buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan mengepel.

Ah.

Itu cinta pertama Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 18**_**—Eight-teen years old**_

* * *

.

Kise menunggu dengan gugup di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Masih mengenakan seragam lengkap dan ijazah kelulusan yang dikepit pada ketiak kiri. Kise berusaha untuk tidak meremas sebuah amplop putih – merah jambu di tangannya.

Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, mencari seseorang yang dia tunggu, kemudian menatap kaki-kakinya yang menendang kecil kerikil di bawah sana.

Dada Kise berdetak kencang, perutnya terasa kram dan seluruh darah seolah mengalir ke wajahnya.

Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya selama tiga tahun. Untuk ini. Di dalam selembar surat putih – merah jambu ini.

"Kise-kun?"

Dan ketika namanya dipanggil, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya seolah _blank_ dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

"Kamu belum pulang?"

Kise berbalik. Menghadap teman sekelasnya yang kelihatannya akan segera pulang bersama teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Dia melambai kepada dua temannya yang pulang terlebih dahulu, kemudian beralih kembali ke Kise. Masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Riko! Aku suka kamu!"

Melupakan harga diri sebagai Kisa Ryouta juga rasa malu menjadi perhatian murid lain, Kise membungkuk, menyodorkan selembar surat berisikan perasaannya kepada perempuan berambut pendek kecoklatan tersebut.

Riko, perempuan itu, tersenyum. Menerima surat pemberian Kise. Lalu berterima kasih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 19**_**—Twenty-six years old**_

* * *

.

"Selamat datang."

Aomine berdecak kesal ketika kesusahan melipat payung hitamnya saat memasuki mini market di depan stasiun itu.

Perempuan penjaga kasir itu menyambut Aomine dengan senyuman—_yang ugh! Seolah merayu dia secara tidak langsung_—lalu kembali melayani seorang karyawan yang sedang membayar belanjaannya.

Jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Dihari rabu.

Seperti itu setiap hari.

Empat kaleng bir, sekotak bento instan, dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya juga sebungkus rokok berada di keranjang belanjaannya malam ini.

Ketika hendak mengambil silet pencukur, seseorang menyapanya dari samping.

"Aomine?"

Dia merengut. Biasanya—coret—tidak pernah ada yang menyapanya tiap kali dia datang ke mini market ini. Meskipun ada yang mengenal Aomine, mereka lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Seolah tidak mendengar, Aomine hendak bergegas dari rak alat mandi, ketika suara itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau... Aomine, kan?"

Dia ingin menyangkal pertanyaan orang itu dengan halus. Namun tidak jadi ketika mendapati kalau orang itu ternyata...

"Kise – _sensei_?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 20—ten**_** years old.**_

* * *

.

Dia sudah hampir melupakan seperti apa suara orang itu. Bagaimana orang itu tertawa. Atau bahkan dia hampir tidak menyadari ada tiga garis tipis yang muncul pada ekor matanya ketika orang itu tersenyum.

Ya.

Aomine hampir saja menhapus perasaan sukanya pada Kise – _sensei_ yang dulu paling dia banggakan.

Kise-sensei terkekeh di sampingnya. Suara dengung _microwave_ beradu kencang dengan tawa pelan mantan gurunya itu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau masuk ke tim basket Nasional?"

Aomine mengangguk. Matanya memperhatikan dua kaleng kopi yang dipanaskan di dalam _microwave_ di hadapannya.

Lalu Kise diam.

Selama dua menit tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan Kise. Tidak juga menerima kabar dari gurunya ini. Seseorang yang menjadi—dan tetap menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Aomine mengambil kaleng kopi miliknya, kemudian memberikan kaleng lainnya kepada Kise.

Saat mantan_-sensei_nya itu menerima kaleng kopinya, mata Aomine mendapati sebuah cincin keemasan melingkar pada jari manis Kise.

"Sensei sudah menikah."

Itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Tapi pernyataan.

"Oh. Ini." Kise memainkan cincin pada jari manisnya. "Iya."

Dia tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia.

"Musim dingin nanti, istriku akan melahirkan anak kedua kami."

Aomine mengangguk paham. Dia menunduk. Memperhatikan sepasang kats hitam miliknya dan pantovel coklat milik Kise.

"Selamat kalau begitu."

Ada kecanggungan pada ucapan Aomine, Kise menyadari itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Day 21**_**—Now**_

* * *

.

Diusia dua puluh tahun, Aomine memandang punggung cinta pertamanya, yang perlahan berjalan menjauh dan terus menjauh.

Diusia dua puluh tahun, setelah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, akhirnya Aomine bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuat dia tahu seperti apa itu rasa suka pada pandangan pertama.

Selama sepuluh tahun, Aomine menyimpan rapih perasaan manis itu pada kotak yang dia simpan baik-baik di dalam hatinya.

Setelah sepuluh tahun, kotak itu akhirnya dibuka kembali dan Aomine harus merelakan perasaan manis itu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan turunnya air hujan di malam musim gugur.

Aomine tersenyum. Memandang punggung Kise yang berhambur bersama dengan pejalan kaki lainnya. Dia tersenyum karena Kise bahagia.

_Aku suka kamu_.

Dan Aomine berbalik.

Untuk kembali berjalan.

Dari masa lalunya.

Dari cinta pertamanya.

Dari Kise.

_Aku suka kamu_.

Kepalan tangan Aomine pada pelastik mini marketnya itu mengerat. Membuat telapak tangannya memutih.

_Aku suka kamu_.

Aomine menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya. Ya. Ya!

Chapter ter-alay! Ini adalah chapter ter-alay tanpa makna! sebenernya sempet galau antara mau dipublish atau enggak! setelah bertapa dengan sung go kong, akhirnya, taraaam! jadi juga chapter 4.

ah! suka ada yang bilang kalau cara penulisan di setiap part itu beda-beda, hahaha, maklum ngikutin mood~ gegegege~

Ayo! ditunggu kritikan, masukan dan sarannya dari para pembaca semuanya. =3

Maaf kalo nemu thypo, kesalahan baik EYD dan lain-lainnya~ '-')v mohon dimaklumin ya, teheee~

Jaaa, sampai jumpa dihari-hari berikutnya~

mayacchi-


End file.
